Bridget In the Eye Of The Hurricane
by Ariel McLass
Summary: AU:Takes place after the series ends. Bridget has moved to North Carolina and is reporter in Coastal Carolina. Her actions endangers her life and others and is spanked with her panties down.Warning: spanking of an adult woman as part of a relationship. Don't like, don't read. Consensual spanking in a relationship I am not interested in philosophical comments on spanking. Rated M


Bridget In The Eye Of the Hurricane

Disclaimer: I don't own ringer, character or make any money off the story.

Warning: spanking of an adult woman as part of a relationship. Don't like, don't read. Consensual spanking in a relationship I am not interested in philosophical comments on spanking. Rated M

AU: This story takes place after the series end in North Carolina.

Hurricane Irene was a category two hurricane, but was its immense size, the size of Florida and slow speed that made it such a dangerous unpredictable storm. It lashed the coast with high winds and rain for twelve hours straight and all this added to the seriousness of obeying the evacuation including the media. All of the beaches in North Carolina including Wrightsville Beach and Kill Devil Hill were evacuated by order of the governor.

The first rule for effective public safety officers is to get their loved ones out of harms way so that can concentrate on managing and responding to the hurricane. The Director well knew this as he eyed a thirty year old female reporter so small in stature she could be blown into the oceans riptides Renee … had openly disobeying his directive and was doing a live feed in an off limits beach area.

The Emergency Director put up with no foolishness and enforced his words with an oak paddle that been handed down generation to generation on the Outer Banks. He dealt with lawlessness in the old fashion way he had a paddle swat and it did not matter whether it was a teenage cheerleader who wanted to avoid a drinking charge, a housewife who plundered a dress from Belk or a reporter disobeying his evacuation orders to do a live shot in the path of a dangerous storm. If anyone dare to question his methods he would retire and let others deal with the headaches!

"Ouch, okay I get the message." Renee got the message rubbing her bottom and going back to the command center.

"**CRACK!"**

"We heard a loud crack, Kelsey said can you tell me was that the pier breaking up?"

"That is a negative, Kelsey."

"Renee you know I go out of my way to give you access to news events in Atlantic Beach, but unless you get her cute ass back across the bridge to safety young lady you can explain to your news director while you have been banned from my jurisdiction.

Renee looked up at him nods in the affirmative and rubs her bottom through her khaki pants and they both leave for there vehicles.

The director was known for his firmness and uncompromising position when it came to the possible rescue of reporterette's, which put his dedicated responders in harms way to save their pretty butts.

He had to smile as he pictured in his mind the hard spank, Renee adorable face of pain and the cute attempt to rub the burn in her bottom away.

Yea he knew he was considered a hard ass and a cantankerous old fart, but he was confident his girlfriend also a TV Reporter covering the storm had better sense  
then to temp a hurricane of this magnitude and put his men and women in harms way to rescue her sweet self from the jaws of Irene. If a vigorous paddle swat on the behind of a reporter instilled a desire to honor the evacuation orders, good.

She had evacuated her Wrightsville Beach Beachfront Cottage for the safety of The Wilmington Hilton along with her girlfriend.

Satisfied that all the reporters were obeying his orders he left the stinging rain and went to the command center. Then he heard a soft alto voice and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. It could not be, but he knew her voice.

As he spun around his girlfriend was proudly pronouncing that she was riding out the hurricane on Wrightsville Beach. The female reporter said

"Hey isn't that your girlfriend sir" He glanced up at the Emergency Center internal feed. And saw her rubbing her khaki panted bottom in a moment she thought was private.

The news director cued Bridget and she turned sideway towards the pier and the pounding ocean.

"David and Kelsey, as you can see the pier here is experiencing waves high enough to slap the bottom of the pier.

The hurricane while not a direct hit did cause severe beach erosion and flooding. He had to get to her and he rode the first heavy fire truck over the bridge very concerned that his girlfriend who he was about to ask to marry him had disobeyed and foolishly weathered the hurricane on the island. The fire truck let him off into the howling rain and wind storm and he used the claw on his hammer to un-board a side door to gain entry into the cottage. There was a dim glow from the den from a kerosene lamp as the electricity had long been cut off to the island. He saw her and her girlfriend and he was relieved as he entered the room.

In a matter of fact way he told the room mate that unless she wanted to get a spanking too she had better go in her room and stay there. The roomie smiled and subconsciously put her hands across the shapely seat of her own bottom as she went to the safety of her room.

The Director explained to his pouting attractive brown haired shoulder length female reporter thirtyish girlfriend that her behavior was unacceptable and that her  
disobedience had caused people to have to risk their lives during the hurricane.

The hurricane was powerful and was pelting the coast with stinging rain torrents. Well he intended on unleashing a pounding, stinging torrent of spanks as a prelude to the real storm for her ass to absorb. This was in order for his woman who had chosen to be a young lady that ignored rules designed to keep her safe. Truly Bridget knew she was in the eye of the hurricane. The pretty woman knew in her heart she deserved her upcoming spanking, but she still did not like the pain a hard hand spanking caused nor the belt welts and blood blisters her fanny would carry.

Bridget knew she was in the wrong and willingly bent herself across his lap as he removed her blue jean shorts from her pert bottom. They fit her like a glove and displayed a naughty visible panty line. Now her back brief flowered panties wiggled in dread of the spanking she was about to receive.

He explained that he hated to have to spank her and that he was wrangling up a real blazer of a spanking for his naughty reporter. She must be made to understand what she did was very dangerous and there were consequences her blatant disobeying the law.

_Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank Spank  
_

His large hard hand swatted into her silky black panties and there allure was not lost on him. Those panties made her so sexy but his task was to deliver a memorable stinging spanking. The punishing strap continued to heat her seat made her squirm and moan.

Then Bridget felt the Emergency Director's fingernail against her bottom cheek cleft, followed by the cool air of the room on her bared bottom. Her butt cheeks were blushing a lovely pink, but not for long.

The spanks rained down like the remnants of the angry hurricane outside and the young woman's bottom turned a watermelon pink and colored further to strawberry red.

The female reporter's crying was accompanied by a deluge of watery tears.

"I'm Sorry, I am so sorry, please stop spanking me. Bridget howled.

This plea was met with powerful spanks, which gained strength speed and imparted impressive mounds of blisters coating Bridget's ass.

And Bridget really was feeling the heat in her backside. With a meaty "Thunk"

Without any unnecessary ceremony the director who could have been a leading man from the movies pulled down Bridget's pantyhose and just as quickly her brief rich refined satin panties of ivory. The director held Bridget's arms from the front of the desk as the director produced a very wide leather strap, much like being hit with two belts at the same time.

Her concerned lover held her rival firmly as Bridget tried to escape squirming her cute bottom bucking up and down. The wide leather strap was a formidable corporal punishment implement. Bridget the reporter was about to relate to it's sting first hand.

_**SWAPPP!**_ leather met tender trembling bottom flesh and a wide band of pain soon colored her bottom cheeks a bright red with wide band of searing heat standing out now on her bottom. She had never been spanked with a strap nor was acquainted with it's sting. 33 Times the leather met flesh and sweet Bridget was openly sobbing uncontrollably and pleading for the handsome director to cease the punishment.

Her bottom went from rose pink to dark pink on the way to a fire engine red. Director on the other hand was drinking in with glee the firm strapping that made her rival bottom a red glowing beacon, full of blisters and blood raised welts. Finally the spanking took its toll and she farted loudly her spanking quickly ceasing after the embarrassing noise. Thus coming to an end and as Director released Bridget's hand they immediately went to her scorched cherry red swollen bottom as the coed rubbed so hard and fast that she showed the room her exposed pink butt hole. The Director knew than Bridget Lamb would have trouble sitting for a few days

The spanking ended and he held her in his arms as she now was sitting her sore  
red bottom on his lap. All was well again and all had been forgiven.

The cell phone rang it was the live shot news producer. Bridget was told to prepare for a live shot from the bridge to the island showing the blue light presence while Bridget would be sporting a red light presence of her own to her stern lover.

Bridget Lamb spoke of how the rain was blowing horizontally and stinging her cheeks. Little did the audience and those back on the TV Set know she was talking about the horizontal rain stinging her bare nether cheeks. The Emergency Director smiled like a Cheshire cat knowing the state of Bridget's bottom. Again in deference to her reporting duties he waited until her brief news report was over only this time there was no brief covering her behind as he cocked the paddle high above and swung it down with the force of a gust of wind cracking wood hard into Bridget's trembling ass as she felt the full force of his legendary oak paddle just like reporter Renee had experienced before.

_**CRACK!**_

"We heard a loud crack the co anchor said can you tell me was that the pier breaking up?"

And just like her station colleague she told her no as she experienced a solitary full arm paddle swat that relit the sting and deep burn in her bottom, Bridget's was worse because hers was worse courtesy of the drop seat pants which left her bottom bare for swats with the antique oak paddle.

The waves of the hurricane would not be the only thing crashing tonight. The throes of their lovemaking would rival the crashing of the hurricanes  
waves outside their bedroom.

The End


End file.
